


流年的飞沫/L'ecume des Jours

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Salute to death stranding, hideo Kojima ur god
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 非典型ABO设定，近未来架空，be，有生子要素，请自行避雷文中“时间雨”的概念来自《死亡搁浅》文中的“美国”只是为图方便而做的地点设定，和现实中的美国没有任何关系
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为了死亡搁浅，为了小岛秀夫  
> 为了Blade Runner, 为了Roy消失在雨中的眼泪

ACT.1 起初，那只是一场时间雨  
At first, there was a timefall

下午六点，索隆抵达东纽约社区。  
天空膨胀成巨大的乌青色球面，下面漂浮着稀薄的云，一副泫然欲泣的模样。

要下雨了。

绿发男人不禁加快脚步走进了东纽约社区的居民管理局，那是一幢孤零零立在空地上的小楼，以前可能是建在市郊的厂房。索隆没看到其他人，不过人们确实大多会选在早晨报道。

其实索隆出发得也很早，如果不是汽车出了故障，几个小时前就该到了。

他才刚走进去，身后的门就重重关上，几个监控摄像头齐刷刷地扫射过来，又无精打采地移走。

索隆看了一眼告示板，注册大厅于五点关闭。他又瞟了一眼手表，六点零八分钟，但他还是决定试试，于是快步向前走去。

走廊尽头的房门虚掩着，里面隐隐透出浅黄色的光。

绿发男人松了口气，推门走进去——可还没等把门推开，他就先一步感受到了那里面如潮水般汹涌涌出的信息素——索隆知道自己是那种嗅觉灵敏的Alpha，在如今这个全人类的感知力都随着“雨”的存在而退化的时代，他还是能清晰地感知到身边每一位发情的Alpha或Omega的信息素——但面前这位似乎根本不需要他去辨别，信息素正像洪水一般倾巢而出，生怕别人不知道这门的后面关着一位处于发情期的Omega。

门开了，后面是一间再普通不过的办公室。  
办公桌上堆满了文件与档案架，一个穿着酒红色西装的金发男人从办公桌后抬起头，正对上索隆的视线。

看到那双眼睛，索隆一时间找不出任何语言来形容。他已经很久没有见过这么漂亮的银蓝色眼睛了，和男人柔软垂在耳畔的金发一起，构成一种宝石般的惊艳。稍微有点滑稽的是男人那诡异地向里侧翻卷的眉毛，但这眉毛反而把初见的惊艳糅杂进了几分不羁。

酒红色西装的领口被男人扯得凌乱不堪，锁骨露在外面，又黯淡在他指间夹着的烟飘荡出的白雾里

索隆一闻那厚重的气味，就知道是迈阿密社区产的稀罕货——有些Omega会用这种手段来隐藏自己的信息素，但放在当下这简直是欲盖弥彰。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆？”金发男人开口了，他的声音也带着一种慵懒的磁性——但在索隆听来却没什么好气，看来这个Omega的确是东纽约社区居民管理局的工作人员。

绿发男人挑起眉。  
这还真是在意料之外。

世界在近十几年发生了剧变。由于气候恶化和资源稀缺，许多国家不得不割裂开以社区为单位活动，完整的城市也被分割成一个个孤立的区域，然后这些社区实行起大部分物资自给自足、稀缺物资互相交换的“蜂巢模式”。

每个社区里都有三种角色，Alpha负责管理社区和运输物资；Beta负责基建和社区运营；而Omega专门负责繁育生命，在各个社区都是极度稀缺的物种，人们恨不得把他们关到笼子里保护。  
——如今东纽约社区居然会放任这样一个漂亮又看上去不怎么强壮的Omega出来工作，这着实让索隆吃惊。

惊讶只持续了短短几秒，索隆就意识到他得赶紧把手续办完，然后去躲雨——于是他拿出通行证与ID卡放到男人眼前，“是的，我申报过今天搬迁到东纽约社区，是在你这里注册吧？”

金发男人看了索隆一眼，快速把两份证件扒拉到身旁的抽屉里，又从档案袋里取出一份文件，“临时身份文件和门禁卡在这里，出门记得都带上。门禁卡明天才会生效，因为现在是非工作时间激活不了，你来的太晚了。随便找个什么地方凑合一晚吧——友情提醒，今晚有雨。”

男人的语速很快，语气也称不上友善，他在“太晚”这个词上加了重音，像是相当不满索隆姗姗来迟。

索隆对这略带不耐烦语气产生了一丝不快，他眯起眼，看了一下挂在男人胸前的工牌，文斯莫克·山治——还真是个够典雅的姓氏。  
绿发男人环顾四周，拉过一把椅子，“我看这间办公室不错，就在这凑合一晚吧。”

“哈？”这下轮到山治惊讶了，他像是完全没料到索隆会这么说，嗖地站起来把还剩一半的烟丢进垃圾箱，“开什么玩笑啊你这个绿藻头！拿上东西赶紧走人！”

看到对方被自己惹怒，索隆很开心。  
不过那句话也不全是玩笑，如果自己今晚分不到宿舍，这里确实不失为躲雨的好地方。

那位山治这时像是着急离开一样抓起桌上的领带，毛躁地打了个结，然后也不管索隆是不是真的要留下，径自快步走进了房间另一边的门。

索隆敏锐地注意到冷汗顺着金发男人的额角滑落——房间里并不热，甚至有些阴冷，可Omega看上去就像发着高烧那样昏沉焦灼，在他消失在那扇门里之前，Alpha注意到他连握着领带的手都在微微颤抖。

Alpha发现自己稍微有些在意，但很快想要出去找个避雨地方的念头就冲淡了这份在意，他收好文件，拎起地上的行李包转身打算原路离开。就在刚走出办公室的时候，索隆突然感知到一股灼热的信息素——那感觉让他的心脏没来由地紧了一下，像被锐利的玻璃划过，Alpha停下脚步，向房间另一边的门看过去，然后，鬼使神差地走了过去。

索隆把这个莫名其妙的举动归结为Alpha对Omega甜美信息素的本能渴求。或许还有些别的理由，总之他推门进去，那扇门后是储物间，里面全是高至天花板的档案柜。他没看到Omega，但想找到对方并不是什么难事，循着信息素传来的方向，很快把目标锁定在几排档案柜后，正当他靠近时，那后面传来了一声极力克制的低喘。

绿发Alpha飞快地绕过那两排档案柜，来到整间储物间最幽暗的角落。  
金发Omega正靠坐在古旧的铜黄挡板边微微颤抖，冷汗不住坠落，把柔软的金发搞得有些粘腻，右手轻轻扶在被发丝遮挡的左眼前——索隆看得出他在极力克制，克制某种能量从身躯里源源泄露，看到Alpha来，Omega像是出于本能地往后缩了一下，但又退无可退地倔强地抬起头对上Alpha的视线，“你怎么还在这里？”

索隆也想问自己这个问题。那一刻他产生了一种暧昧的犹豫要不要立刻转身离开——这是Alpha注意到Omega垂下了他被黑色皮手套包裹的右手，像是想把自身正在承受的所有痛苦一起转移到那地毯上一样微曲着五指抠住了地面，褐色的地毯顿时被手指挖出几道深深的痕迹——

该死。  
Alpha在心里低骂了一声，俯下身抱住了Omega——金发男人也完全没料到这素昧平生的Alpha居然会做出这样的举动，怔忪片刻后下意识地开始挣扎。

但自己的体温实在太低——从被抱住的那一瞬间,山治就意识到了这一点，这幅冰冷又僵硬的躯体此时此刻正贪恋着眼前这个陌生人的温度。

Omega还没来得及接受这唐突的第一个动作，Alpha就把唇送了上来——索隆吻住对面的那副薄唇——或许用咬来形容更合适——那上面还遗留着迈阿密香烟的气味，在信息素的催化下愈发诱人，这份甘甜像小猫的尖爪在索隆心上一下又一下地挠，他甚至想舍弃名为风度的克制，直接长驱直入眼前人的秘境。

“喂！你到底——”好不容易从热烈的深吻中脱身的山治正要开口，未成文的句子就又被Alpha的动作堵了回去，绿发男人将Omega的双手钳在手中推着它们抵在书架上，为面前人摆出一副受刑者的姿态，在这过程中他感受到了一点反抗，但不算太强烈——毕竟Alpha的信息素对Omega来说同样是甜美的毒药——于是Alpha愈发妄为地用唇齿入侵起对方的口腔，把自己的舌尖送进那副微张的薄唇翻搅，一声轻喘顺着Omega的唇齿滑落，索隆意识到他怀里的人灵魂大概相当高傲，都饥渴难耐到了这个地步居然还这样死撑着不愿屈服。

索隆并不是那种对“征服Omega”有浓重兴趣的Alpha，但信息素影响使然，他在这一瞬间也因对方过分的克制不悦。他又扫视了一圈四周，确定这只是一间再普通不过的仓库，没有存放任何生活用品，连一瓶水都没有——他把视线收回到山治身上，这样他也不能埋怨他不够温柔了。

他唐突地把金发男人抱了起来，无力靠在书柜上的Omega如他所想的那样柔软而轻飘，Alpha把他抵在铜黄金属上，顺着之前被撑开衣服细细吸吮，从颈侧到锁骨，再到乳头，吸吮变成啃噬，索隆知道Omega一定受不了这个，他使坏似的用牙齿咬住那粉嫩挺立的乳尖，有点残酷地厮磨，然后他发觉Omega的分身已然有了反应，一直冰冷的身体终于也有了温度。

真是位难伺候的王子啊。  
Alpha如是想，他趁热打铁地把人放下，连定神的余地都不容地扯下对方的长裤，也蹬掉自己的累赘——索隆确信自己是比对方更早有感觉的那一个，分身此时无疑正饥渴挺立，等待一场理所当然的交合。

Omega此时却做出了意料之外的举动——金发男人突然伸出手臂，主动迎合着Alpha的方向环住了索隆的腰身，他把额头抵在绿发男人的肩膀上，一句含混不清的“快点”紧接着从Alpha的耳畔传来。

Alpha发出轻笑的鼻音，虽说他并没将山治这个举动视为缴械投降，但无疑对方的配合会让整件事完成得更快，他们此时变成了单纯的施受关系。

这没什么好解读的。Alpha撑开金发男人精瘦的双腿，从容地接受对方的邀请，将自己的分身送了进去——然后他感到枕在自己肩上的金发男人咬紧了牙关，可一声旖旎的呻吟还是传了过来，索隆其实入侵得很温柔，山治会有如此反应的原因多半是因为他身后的通路过于紧致，可这份温柔只有一次机会，索隆只觉得这位Omega的身体像是有某种魔力一样在蛊惑他堕落。

于是第二次入侵就不再温柔——Alpha的抽插逐渐变得频繁，腰身的力量也越加越重，然后他发觉山治想要抵抗，或者寻找一个更合适的角度来对冲身下撕裂的痛苦。但他不想给他这个机会，而是越发吃紧地抱住金发男人来让自己暴风雨般的抽插顺畅。

山治的身体被Alpha的膝盖抵在半空中使不上丝毫力气，只能紧贴着绿发男人的身体纵容媾和。

他不知道自己是否能从这狂暴雄浑的信息素里读出一丝一毫的爱意，当然他也从未追求这个。他只是清楚地知道自己做了一件蠢事——发情期毫无预兆地突然来临，在这种的情况下，他就不该等候在这个地方，该死的他只是担心那个素昧平生的新来者会因为没有身份文件而无处躲雨……

结果这个家伙来得这么迟，迟到系统关闭他都没法给他激活钥匙卡，那之前的等待也完全失去了意义。

室内的气压越来越低，处处是满风雨欲来的先兆。  
山治只觉得自己的下身快被撕扯破了，精力充沛的Alpha眼看着Omega下穴不断流出粘腻的浊液仍不肯放过他——金发男人已经无力像最初那样紧抱对方，只能像一具无力的人偶吊在Alpha身上，随着对方抽插的节奏一下一下地摇晃。

不知过了多久，索隆终于停下了手中的动作，他抽出自己的分身，像最后的临别礼一样换上手指去抚弄那处正在汩汩流出汁液的腺体，在沾上足够多的黏液后，绿发男人把手指推进Omega的蜜穴，带着几分并存的挑逗和温柔地在里面翻搅了一会儿——起初Omega并不太明白对方为什么要这么做，直到他睁开眼睛，看到对方挺立的分身下同样一滩濡湿的白浊后才如梦初醒——

“你这是……”Omega由于惊讶而发出了声。

绿发男人看了他一眼，未置可否。  
然后山治看到Alpha站起来迅速收拾好了自己的衣物，又捡起地上的酒红色西装盖在他身上。

“作为回报，今天晚上让我住在这里。”

金发男人看着对面高大的Alpha，他垂下头，发出一声苦笑——他原以为自己一定会被这个像野兽一样嗅觉敏锐的Alpha做上标记，哪怕只是咬碎腺体融入血液那种临时标记——可这个绿发alpha并没有那样做，他甚至保持着绝对的理智，在把分身抽离出Omega的身体后才把精液射出来。

是这个人真的高尚还是自己被嫌弃了呢？  
一个无聊的念头闪过山治的脑海，但他没傻到真的去思考这个问题，山治从外套口袋里抓出一支烟，又在身后的档案架子上摸了好久才找到打火机——尼古丁让Omega酸软无力的身体重新焕发出些许活力，他眯起眼，透过烟雾对上索隆的视线，“这地方晚上不能留人过夜，这是社区的规定。”  
Alpha挑起眉，“这可是你这个圈眉欠我的。”  
山治早就料到他会是这个反应——这位Alpha从面相上看就不是会在乎“规定”的类型。

Omega思索了片刻，带着些许犹疑不决开口，“不过我还有一个选项给你……”他掐灭烟，扶着身旁的档案架慢慢站起身，然后他下定了决心——哪怕只当做对刚才这位Alpha充满风度行为的回馈，“要不要去我家躲雨？”

不知从什么时候开始，“雨”变成了对人类而言最可怕的东西——由于气候急剧恶化，“雨”逐渐变成了能腐化物质的液体，被人们称为“时间雨”。一旦雨沾上了某物，在它之上时间流逝的速度就会急速加快。20岁的人只需把肌肤沐浴在时间雨里一个钟头，皮肤就会急速苍老到80岁的状态。

两人在雨落地前的最后一秒冲进了山治家。那是一间位于东纽约社区职工宿舍区尽头的公寓，转过街角就是贫民窟了——也有人把那片区域称为红灯区，总之是一片秩序混乱的法外之地。

倒不是他们刻意把控着雨落下的节奏踩点回家，而是在回来的路上，他们碰到一个西装革履的Alpha正把一个瘦小的Omega按在了街角垃圾回收区旁的墙壁上——那Omega有着一头和山治如出一辙的漂亮金发，或许是被那抹金色刺痛了眼睛，索隆看到山治冲上去没几下就把那Alpha踢得趴在地上连声求饶。

山治原本没打算那么轻易就放过他，可眼看着黑云已经飘到了头上，雨恐怕不消片刻就会落下，还是撇着嘴给了地上的Alpha最后一脚，就快步往家里跑去。

“……你的身手不错啊。” 索隆开口，这是一句真心的赞许，Omega却像是不以为然，干净利落地把残留着他们刚才欢爱痕迹黑色衬衫脱下来扔进了洗衣机，“就因为这里的Alpha全是这种人渣，这个社区才会堕落成这样。”

说完他就光着身子冲进了里面的房间，索隆趁机环顾四周，狭窄陈旧的公寓被Omega打理得井井有条满是生活气息。

Alpha脱掉了沾满泥土的长靴，光脚循着金发男人脚步来到了公寓最深处的地方——那里居然是一间花房，屋主打通了次卧和阳台之间的墙壁，把一整个空间都布置成了室内花园，几个巨大的花架陈列在房间四周，盆栽和绿植按照不同的颜色摆放。

索隆不由诧异，觉得自己在东纽约社区只待了一天就见证了过去许多年都不曾见证的奇景。

“看什么呢那么出神？” 雨已经下起来了，赤裸着上身的Omega把撑开的伞支在阳台的围栏上，小心翼翼地将那些尚留在外面的盆栽搬进来。

“……现在整个美国的领土上都未必能找到花田了，没想到它们在你这里活得这么好。”  
“听你这语气是已经把’美国’走遍了？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“你到底是从哪里搬来的？西雅图？”  
“福冈。”

金发男人停下了手中的动作，直起腰来看着索隆。  
“没听过吗？在日本的——”  
“不是，”山治打断了索隆，“所以说，你来自东亚？”

索隆点点头，然后他发觉Omega的目光在一瞬间出现了不可置信，但很快又归于平寂，“你离开了那个还没有被分割的世界……来到了这里？”

美国是世界上第一个推行“蜂巢模式”的国家，紧接着美洲其他的国家和欧洲纷纷效仿，然后这股风潮慢慢席卷了全世界。  
东亚是唯一一个至今仍没有实施“蜂巢模式”的地区，但那里也因此战火连绵，主流舆论普遍认为距离东亚全面推行蜂巢模式的时间已经不远了。

索隆看着眼前与众不同的Omega，点了点头，“因为我父亲在这里，我也厌倦了那边没完没了的战争。”

“哎，真是身在福中不知福啊绿藻头——”金发男人露出一副痛心疾首的样子，再次弯下腰为他手中的仙人球套上防虫套，滚圆的多肉植物瞬间也忧郁起来，这一幕差点把索隆逗笑。

“我倒觉得这边更好。在现在这种资源稀缺的状况下，不推行社区模式世界就会陷入像东亚的混乱。……无所谓你怎么想，我个人是觉得小孩子为了争夺生存资源被迫拿起冲锋枪这场面很悲凉。”

山治像是刚好捣鼓完了他手里的植物，摘下手套清理起地上的残留的泥土，他抬头看向索隆，“原话奉还……无所谓你怎么想，反正我还是觉得世界应该紧密相连，有句话怎么说的来着？’宇宙运转的规律就是各个星体之间的联结’……”

索隆笑出了声，然后就看到金发Omega投来埋怨的目光，Alpha蹲下身，帮对方刮蹭起顽固地黏在地上的土， “所以说，你这个卷眉毛还是少读点毒鸡汤，当心脑子被这些虚无缥缈的理论搞坏。”

“？？？哇你这个绿藻头好烦啊，都说了你愿意怎么想就怎么想干嘛非要指摘我啊！”

两个人吵吵嚷嚷地刮完了地上的土，山治提出做点饭来果腹，索隆随口答应没有多想，等到饭食真的端上来，却被满桌色味俱佳的料理震惊——Omega的形象在他心里再度刷新，绿发男人不由直接抛出了盘旋在脑海里数时的疑问。

“所以说，在Omega数量全美都倒数的东纽约社区，那些人居然会允许你出来工作？”

山治叉起餐盘里最后一块煎肉放进嘴里，“你知道东、西纽约社区大概在五年前还是一个整体吧？后来拆分的时候有人极力邀请我过来——我答应过来的条件就是要继续工作。”

“你……”索隆想了半天要用什么词来形容眼前这位独特的Omega，最后他想了个折中的词，“很有想法。”

Omega又叉起沙拉，“我对生活在哪个社区倒是无所谓……主要拆分之后想要去一趟那边变得超级麻烦，我以前兼职做舞台剧演员，在百老汇工作，走的时候我和剧团的人约定了每年都聚，现在已经连着爽约两年了。”

两个人又聊了几句之前的生活，虽说他们彼此的生活完全搭不上边。但山治相当喜欢听索隆说他在东亚的事，银蓝色的眼眸里始终洋溢着名为兴奋的弧光，Alpha见他听得开心，也就没什么顾忌地把往事拿出来尽数分享。

他们一直聊到深夜，雨也停了，窗外传来阵阵被时间雨腐蚀的器物散发的铁锈味，闻到这气息，奔波一天的疲劳终于开始涌上四肢。  
索隆本想在沙发上凑合一晚，但才刚躺下就看到穿着睡衣的Omega打开了卧室门，虽说那人的身上没再像早些时候那样源源不断地散发出甜蜜的信息素，可这仍然是个让人无法拒绝的邀请。

绿发男人不由勾起嘴角，起身向Omega的方向走去。

ACT.2 昨日重现  
Yesterday Once More

山治醒来的时候索隆已经不在了。Omega把手放在身旁空荡荡的被褥上摸了摸，那里似乎还留有余温。

生活又回归如常，以至于山治回想起和索隆见面的更像是做了一场梦。他每天照常去居民管理局工作，偶尔在没有雨的时候约上朋友乌索普去常去的小酒馆喝一杯，聊聊这个逐渐毁灭的世界以及无望变好的生活。

索隆是在一个貌似要下雨的黄昏里再次出现的——那天山治加班到很晚，社区的天气预报一整天都没个准信到底要不要下雨，这让他一直暴躁到了下班。当他走出居民管理局的时候，赫然发现绿发Alpha站在门口，斜倚着一辆墨绿色的旧吉普车。

山治发现自己看到那团绿色的时候全身每一个细胞都开始兴奋，但又觉得这兴奋莫名其妙，于是欲盖弥彰地抽出一根迈阿密烟含到嘴里，“叫什么来着……绿藻头？之前可真够没礼貌的，受人施舍之后就一句话都不留地消失吗？”

绿发男人没接他的茬，只是拍了拍身边的吉普车，“快上车。”

索隆开着吉普车大摇大摆地驶出了平日里紧闭的东纽约社区大门，当他们驶离了社区许久之后，山治才从瞠目结舌的状态里回过神，他指着后视镜，看向身边的索隆。

“这是什么情况？”  
“什么什么情况。”  
“你为什么能把车开出来？？？”  
“怎么，怕我把你拉到其他社区卖掉？”索隆露出恍然大悟的表情，“真是个好主意，你知不知道周围几个社区Omega能卖什么价？卷眉的会不会要打折啊。”

山治满头黑线地一脚踢到绿发男人腿肚上，但索隆没再解释什么，像是铁了心要把神秘感保留到底。

两个人一路惯纵旧纽约，路过许多似曾相似的废弃社区，它们曾经繁荣的样子山治都快记不清了。但这条路线对他来说并不陌生，尤其是当吉普车开到一片巨大的城市公墓时，Omega差点抓着Alpha的手臂叫出来——

西纽约社区入口的霓虹灯告示牌出现在视线里，但绿发Alpha这时转动了方向盘，把车开进了另一边的公园。

最后他们在利百提公园里被腐蚀得看不清模样的雕像前停下车，山治看到那里支起了一顶帐篷，有两个人正坐在帐篷前烤着火，当他看清那两个人的面孔后，金发Omega直接喊出了声——

“娜美小姐！！！——路飞！！！”

索隆目瞪口呆地看着上一秒还一丝不苟风度翩翩的Omega在瞬间换上一副被称之为“登徒子”都不过分的狂热面孔。山治从尚未停稳的吉普车上跳下去，张开双臂如一阵风般向坐在帐篷前的那位橘发女子吹过去。

“慢点，你个卷眉不怕摔死吗！”索隆把车停下，然后一起下了车，那边眼睛已经变成桃心状的Omega却直接无视了他。  
山治像个殷勤的侍应生一样围着橘发女子转来转去，而站在旁边戴着草帽的黑发男人则像橡胶一样直接“挂”在了山治身上——

这两人分别叫路飞和娜美，他们和山治一样，在纽约社区没有拆分之前都是百老汇某个剧团的演员。  
三人围在那里打打闹闹了好久，索隆很知趣地坐在一边自顾自地吃起烤架上烧烤——在他差不多把那两个人搭在烤架上的肉全吃光之后，另外几个人终于注意到了索隆，路飞大叫着扑上来，一把抢过索隆拿在手里的肉串，又生怕别人和他抢一样地把烤架上所有的食物都塞进了嘴里，娜美一边让路飞慢点吃，一边从口袋里拿出手机对索隆挥舞，说回头要把钱转给他——在说这话的时候，山治已经跑到了帐篷里，抱出来一堆食材轻车熟路地往烤架上堆。

他们一直玩到太阳落下，还是娜美主动提出让两个人早点回去，因为东纽约社区还维持着十点宵禁这古老的法则。  
山治和娜美道别了好几次，又塞了一大堆烤好的蔬菜和菠萝给她，念叨了好几遍诸如娜美小姐一定要身体健康每天开心之类的话才恋恋不舍地坐上了吉普车。

他们出发的时候距离十点只剩四十分钟，索隆把车开得飞快，山治打开车窗，带着铁锈腥气的风顿时灌进车厢。看着索隆的绿发随风抖动的绿色碎发，山治突然觉得直到现在纽约都没有下雨，大概就是因为造物主有意成全这场意料之外的“旅行”。

Omega想开口致谢，可话到了嘴边又卡了壳，山治像是哪根神经搭错了，鬼使神差地说起了毫不相干的话题，“真是羡慕他们两个，能这么随意地出入社区。”  
“如果你要是Alpha或者Beta的话想要出来也不难。”  
“喂你这话也太打击人了吧！”  
绿发男人笑笑没出声，Omega又凑上来，“所以，你到底是怎么做到带着我这个Omega大摇大摆出来的？还有你又是怎么找到娜美小姐他们的？刚来几天的新人怎么想都不可能有权限去看我的资料吧！”

“你的问题也太多了。”车已经开进了社区的停车场，载具必须在十点前归还，于是两人开始步行着往居民区走，“不过告诉你也无妨，我拜托了一下我父亲。”

“哦对…”山治点点头，“你是之前有提过来这边投奔父亲。”  
“你也许知道他，他叫米霍克。”

“草！”山治瞬间定在了原地，“你不是开玩笑吧？”  
“这有什么好骗你的。”  
“靠靠靠…”金发男人冲到索隆面前伸手比划了几下，“东纽约社区的老大居然是你父亲！……你们俩这穿衣风格也差太远了吧！……你知道吗，我每次看他在电视上出现都想吐槽，这个世界上为什么会有人走到哪里都穿着万圣节舞会的礼服啊！”

索隆被山治这形象的比喻搞得笑出了声，他发誓他努力忍了但没有成功，米霍克确实喜欢穿着塑料和金属招摇过市，还美其名曰为“典雅”。

“那你这话要不要下次当面和他讲讲？”  
“还是算了吧，”Omega吐了吐舌头，“我还没有这么和自己过不去，那可是东纽约社区的老大。”  
“但你总有一天得会见到他不是吗，如果你做我’伴侣’的话。”

然后索隆就眼睁睁地看见原本叼在Omega嘴里的烟卷掉到了地上，山治匪夷所思地看着他——片刻之后，Omega一脚踩上仍在顽强燃烧的烟头，“等等、停一下？？绿藻头你在说什么？”

“哦，看来我被拒绝了。”索隆转身继续往居民区的方向走，实话说连他自己都不知道刚才为什么会头脑一热说出那种话。

Alpha和Omega会互相吸引，这是自然的定律。但正因这是定律，这世上每天不知有多少别无选择的Omega被迫与Alpha交合，久而久之，已经没人说得清那些迷乱的纵情到底是爱意还是惯性。  
在东亚的时候，索隆无数次见过他的战友从占领区带回各式各样的Omega，然后这些Omega逐渐沦为整支军队的玩物，被Alpha们反复地烙上临时标记直到最后死去，偶尔会有一些幸运的Omega会找到某个Alpha成为那个人的伴侣，但在索隆眼里这事放在东亚的战区就和终身的囚徒无异。

索隆无法把山治和那些Omega中的任何一个联系在一起。不仅因为山治强大，自信又耀眼，更因为他像一张白纸，会打抱不平，会放声大笑，甚至还相信着诸如“宇宙运转的规律就是各个星体之间的联结”这样放到东亚的小学生都不会相信的话——或许正因如此，他无法不对这样的山治着迷。

他还在想这些有的没的，就听到身后有人跟了上来，然后他看到一抹金色蹿到眼前。  
“等一下！谁要做你这个绿藻头的伴侣啊！！而且你居然用’伴侣’这么老古董的词！东亚人都这么复古吗？”Omega指着Alpha，十分刻意地大声说。

那副模样实在可爱得有些过分，索隆甚至认为自己在空气中凭空读出了山治的信息素。  
于是他放弃矜持，伸手捏住了Omega那被细碎的胡渣覆盖着的下巴，对准那副薄唇吻上去，山治明显没料到这个举动，下意识后退着想要闪避，但挣扎也只有那短暂的一下，因为天空适时划过一道闪电，雷声随之响起，时间雨终究还是要落下。

索隆悻悻放开山治，那个吻同时无疾而终。他听到Omega“切”了一声，然后从背包里扯出一把伞，塞了Alpha手里，又把双肩包整个地顶在头上，就往居民区的方向跑去。

他们就这样分开了，以至于到最后索隆都没搞清楚那个对女士殷勤却意外纯情得要死的Omega到底有没有拒绝自己。

答案在三天之后揭晓。Alpha一进家门，就看到客厅的沙发椅上坐着一位不速之客，金发男人翘着二郎腿毫不见外地抽着他最爱的迈阿密香烟。  
Alpha抱起手臂，“你是怎么找过来的？”  
“给你分配了这间宿舍的人可是我。”山治晃了晃手中的烟，对索隆伸出另一只手，“把老子的伞还来。”  
“哦？为了一把伞你穿越大半个社区跑到这里来？”  
“那伞很贵的好吗。”

索隆摇了摇头，他打开门口的储物柜，从里面拿出那把平淡无奇的黑色雨伞向金发男人递过去，却在山治起身接伞的瞬间使坏地一拉。  
然后金发Omega就猝不及防地跌进了他怀里。

那天之后，他们成了“伴侣”。  
但即便到了索隆拎着行李住进山治家的那天，别扭的Omega还是信誓旦旦地对所有人宣称他们不过是“同行一段路”的关系。  
索隆其实很喜欢这个形容，就像是原本走在两条不相干路上的两人在某个岔口偶遇后并肩而行。

索隆在物资运输局工作，负责运送物资到其他社区，每趟任务都得三五天才能回来。山治常常拉着他讲在不同社区的经历和见闻，仿佛能以这种方式见证这个支离破碎的国家。作为回报，山治会给索隆吐槽那些前来东纽约社区登记入住的人，有过演员经历的山治拥有一种把平淡故事讲出戏剧效果的才能，久而久之，索隆甚至产生了一种他们社区卧虎藏龙神人遍地的错觉。

这种过分惬意平静的生活总让索隆觉得在东亚的时光已有几个世纪那么遥远，但有时他在梦中醒来，看到怀里熟睡的人和围绕着他们乱糟糟的被褥，又会觉得这边的生活才更像一场幻梦。

某个冬日的傍晚，索隆从费城社区出任务回来，推开门就看到山治穿着他们初见时的那套酒红色西装，正襟危坐在餐桌边，像是已经等了他许久。  
桌上是丰盛的晚餐和一束花，Alpha顿时像看到救世主一样地坐下开始狼吞虎咽，毕竟从芝加哥回来的一路上他滴水未进。  
而正当他努力地把一整条玉米蓝莓薯饼都塞进嘴巴的时候，身边的Omega突然轻飘飘地吐出一句话

“我怀孕了。”

空气安静了几秒。然后索隆听到银叉子“咣当”一声掉到地上的声音。

他不掩惊讶地看着山治，金发Omega也看着他，两人陷入了迷一样沉默，Alpha这才后知后觉地察觉到反常——山治平日里把那一屋子花当做最重要的宝贝，轻易绝不会采摘，索隆总觉得如果哪天山治必须要在那些花和他之间做个选择的话，自己绝对是被扔出去的那一个。

“你怀孕了。”过了半晌他干巴巴地重复了一边对方的话。  
“嗯。”  
“……但你不是一直戴着节育环吗？”

话一出口Alpha就意识到自己说错了话，果不其然，下一秒金发Omega气得整个人从座椅上跳了起来，“你他妈这个反应不对头吧！！你听了这消息就算没有欢天喜地出去跑个八百圈至少也得有点即将为人父的喜悦吧？！”

Omega一口气说完这些话，也不管依旧坐在对面呆若木鸡的Alpha就径直披上外套跑出了家，好久之后才听到远处传来索隆急切的一声“喂今晚有雨！”

山治头也不回地大喊了一声老子会不知道今晚有雨吗还用得着你提醒，下了楼梯才反应过来更正确的做法应该是把那个不解风情的绿藻踹出来。  
他最终跑到了住在不远处的乌索普那里打算凑合一晚，后者像是早已习惯了自己朋友的一惊一乍，没多说什么就三下五除二地搬着被子睡到了客厅。

躺在乌索普床上的山治听着雨声辗转反侧，而人一失眠就会怀疑人生。Omega把他从和索隆相遇以来发生的所有事都回想了一遍，仍然找不出到底是哪一个环节出了问题。不，也许唯一的问题是他过于盲目的自信。

他们成为伴侣不过短短几个月，山治发现自己潜意识里已经开始认为索隆永远都不会离开他——天知道这种想法是什么时候萌生的，这念头甚至让他摘掉了节育环，心甘情愿地被那个人永久标记。  
但也许那个人并没这么想。那个人就像一潭没有水纹的深泉，沉稳，寡言，喜怒不形于色，拥有远比自己复杂沉重得多的过往，也充满了无数的他不说山治就永远都不会知道的秘密。

可山治每次想起索隆，却只会想起他们为了放蛋黄酱还是百里香这种事在厨房里大打出手，为了谁去拿披萨谁去洗地毯在被子里闹腾一早上，还有那一天，从西纽约社区回来的时候那个人被风扬起的绿色碎发。

山治发觉自己从小就是那种会头脑一热做出冲动的决定然后覆水难收的类型，这么多年过去了可谓毫无长进。然后他带着这种微妙的哀怨进入了梦乡，再睁开眼睛已经到了第二天中午，万里晴空让人很难相信前一夜的时间雨曾那样狂暴。

山治是被门铃震醒的，有个人不屈不挠地站在门外按了足足半个小时，他用眉毛想都知道是索隆。

最后他实在烦得不行才出去开了门，刚开门就看到绿藻头郑重其事地把一份文件递过来，山治满腹狐疑地接过，还没来得及看一个字，对面的人就等不及地开始了自白。  
“时间雨的主要成分是一种叫SLi的物质，我近期去过的那几个社区空气里残存的SLi成分都高得离谱，我不知道这会不会对……”索隆停顿了一下，目光落在山治依然平坦的小腹上，Alpha觉得这感觉可真是神奇——很快那里就会孕育一个生命，“对宝宝有影响，所以上午去做了个体检，现在看来应该没什么问题。”

山治被这突如其来的甜蜜搞得有点不知所措，那一瞬间他甚至在索隆头顶看到了某种光环。  
就在他沉浸在这种感觉里不知道要说什么的时候，却发觉自己已经被一把横抱起来——Omega二十多年的人生里还从没被人这样夸张地公主抱过，何况那个人还用了很大的劲，搞得他整个人都贴在了那个健壮厚实的怀里动弹不能。

心跳声传到耳边，一时间分不清来自于谁，然后山治听到了索隆的声音，“你这个卷眉毛可真了不起啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

ACT.3 香烟，花与他  
Cigarette, Flower and Him

东纽约社区发展计划局的局长伊万科夫到访山治家的时候，山治正趴在马桶上吐得昏天黑地，索隆坐在旁边，用毛巾为他擦掉额头的汗。  
Omega依然穿着一丝不苟的全套西装，以至于整个场景在伊万科夫看来有种说不出的滑稽。

计划局局长拍了拍山治，“卷眉男孩你不要以为我不知道你怀孕的事情哦，你现在的信息素里可是有母亲的味道，我对这味道最敏感了。”

听到这话索隆噗嗤一声笑出来，然后伊万科夫就看见上一秒还吐得半死不活的金发男人瞬间跳起来伸手指向他的鼻尖，“你他妈的真就是个变态吧为什么会对这种东西敏感啊！！”

局长淡定地抓住Omega的手让他放下，“看在你为本社区增加人口劳苦功高的份上，今天不和你计较哦~你还没去登记吧？赶紧自己去系统里登记，然后乖乖住两个月的院哦~”  
“别做梦了。”  
“这是规定。”伊万科夫换上了一副稍显严肃的面孔。  
“归什么定老子从来就没care过什么规定，而且你别忘了，当初可是你哭着喊着求老子到这个社区来的！”

“这就是你不懂事了卷眉男孩，”伊万科夫按着山治的肩膀让他坐到沙发上，索隆看出山治试图反抗，但被蓝发局长的一双大手牢牢地摁在那里动弹不得，“你也是社区的工作人员，用不着我提醒你现在空气中的SLi浓度有多高吧？每年有不计其数的Omega因为这个原因流产，去医院度过最不稳定的头几个月也是为了你好！”

Omega在蓝发Alpha的钳制下还是顽强地比划出了一个no的手势，“想都别想不去就是不去不要在这里白费唇舌了你这个死变态！！”  
伊万科夫“啧”了一声，目光转向一直淡定地看着他们两个演双簧的索隆，“看看你这是找了个什么伴侣！你总有一天会被他气死的，米霍克也会被他气死！”

索隆耸耸肩说习惯了，山治顿时“噌”地站起来把枪口对准了索隆，“什么叫习惯了啊？！”  
但Omega还没等把这句话说完就又捂着嘴冲进了卫生间，然后索隆听到里面传来呕吐声和细细碎碎的咳嗽。

索隆估摸着山治大概还得在卫生间里待一会儿，就示意伊万科夫和他进里屋去。  
计划局局长起初不太明白索隆要干什么，但当他走进房间身处看到山治的花房之后，如索隆所预料地露出了震惊的神色。

但伊万科夫的神色很快就恢复如常，他有点感慨地对索隆说，“这些都是我们以前接待贵宾时候剩下的，当时卷眉男孩说想把它们带回来，我还觉得奇怪，明明放不了几个小时就会死，没想到它们居然活下来了。”

“所以你不用担心这里的SLi浓度，否则花是活不下去的。别看他平时那副傻样，卷眉毛其实是个考虑事情很明白的人。”

伊万科夫露出一副没办法的模样，“不去住院就不去吧，但安胎药必须按照规定好好吃！东纽约社区这几年的出生率实在太低，这样下去我们会在这个地区丧失话语权，你应该也清楚这一点。”

索隆点点头，伊万科夫就没再多说什么地走出了山治家的门，但在走下楼梯前的最后一秒又转过身来追加了一句，“卷眉男孩……我先把他从居民管理局的系统里除名了，你知道如果到时候人们看到一个怀孕的Omega在工作，会把整件事都弄得很复杂。”

这句话没来由地听来有些刺耳，但索隆还是点了点头，然后目送着伊万科夫离开。  
送走计划局局长后，索隆一回头就看到山治正站在卫生间门口若有所思地看着他，却在两个人的视线对上后立刻移开了目光。

“怎么了？”  
“没什么……说起来，绿藻头，你之前说过类似于’美国已经找不到花田’的话吧？”  
“反正我没见过。”  
“那东亚呢？你在那边见过吗？”  
“东亚的雨SLi浓度还没有这边这么高，可能某些少雨的地方会有吧。或者会有富人在温室里人工养殖。天然的不好找，毕竟花的寿命都很短暂，很多品种只是碰到时间雨都会立刻枯萎。”

金发男人的目光有点迷离，索隆不确定是不是在他眼中看到了的遗憾。气氛一时间陷入了沉默，于是Alpha转开话题，“伊万刚说只要你能按照规定吃药，不去住院也可以。”  
“哦。”  
“伊万还说他把你……暂时把你从居民管理局那边除名了，让你这几个月就好好休息。我最近也先不出去工作了，小心为妙。”

“你用不着说得这么小心翼翼，”Omega耸了耸肩，“我明白他的意思。从我被分到这个社区以来他确实给了我太多’特权’，但现在恐怕他也没权利再’放水’了。”

“我跟你讲，我休假可不全是为了你，谁不喜欢在家里当咸鱼。”索隆抱起手臂。  
“那就祝愿我们不要饿死吧。对了你刚不是说想洗澡？热水好像快没了。”

“哦对！”索隆一拍大腿，抓起浴巾就冲进了浴室，结果热水还是很不巧地在他洗到一半的时候就用光了，绿发Alpha只得用冷水冲干净身体，同时在心里亲切地问候起抠门的资源分配局。

他把浴巾裹在身上走出了浴室，才刚走出去就看到那个卷眉毛坐在沙发上正打算点燃一支烟——山治自怀孕以来就再没碰过烟，以至于他攥着打火机点烟的样子在索隆看来都有点陌生了。

Alpha走过去从Omega手里夺走了那根尚未被点燃的烟，山治抬眼看向索隆，漂亮的蓝眼睛里居然闪过一丝迷惘。

“你这是在干什么？”索隆把烟扔进了垃圾桶。  
“你这个死绿藻是幽灵吗为什么走路没声音啊！”迷惘消失了，Omega换出一种奇怪的语气大叫，平时他做了亏心事才会用这种语气——Alpha不由皱眉，这个卷眉毛好像从刚才开始就不大对劲。

但索隆还没来得及发问，坐在对面的人就吻了上来——山治平时不大会这样主动吻他，尤其这个吻还格外缱绻漫长，像是要把索隆的呼吸都夺走。  
两个人吻了好久，山治才意犹未尽地放开索隆，“本来想抽最后一根，结果还被你发现了，真没劲。”

索隆抱住山治，手掌抚过他尚还平坦的小腹，把鼻尖贴在Omega的耳垂上轻蹭几下，“都是快要当爸爸的人了就有点责任心吧，等这个小东西出生之后想怎么抽都随你，抽上天也没关系。”  
“？？想上天的人是您吧绿藻先生！祝您早日登月飞向火星！”

事实证明人一旦躺在家里当咸鱼，时间就会过得飞快。三个月很快就过去了，然后山治去做了一次产检，结果显示宝宝身体健康一切正常——最重要的事情尘埃落定，索隆就申请重新回去工作，但调去了危险品运输处。

危险品运输处的任务很密集，运送物资的目的地也变成了更遥远的州，印第安纳，伊利诺伊，密苏里——越往中部的地区受时间雨侵害就越严重。为了确保安全，每次任务的时间都被拉得很长，索隆常常十天半个月才能回一次家，即使回去山治多半也在睡觉，而Alpha停留不了多久就又得出发——Omega最近变得十分嗜睡，可能是因为身体分泌的激素发生了变化。

某天，索隆接到任务去达拉斯社区送货，这是迄今为止最远的目的地。和他同行的是个名叫弗兰奇的资深驾驶员。  
弗兰奇是个骨灰级影迷，一见索隆就自来熟地聊起了电影，从七八十年前的古老科幻史诗到近十几年充满末世隐喻的文艺片无所不知知无不言。  
索隆平日里不怎么看电影，偶尔被山治拉着看也必定会睡着，但他并不介意弗兰奇侃侃而谈，沉闷的旅途里有个健谈的同伴并不是坏事。

他们才开到匹兹堡附近，索隆的通讯器就突然响起来，Alpha接通后，电话里传来一道怯生生的声音，听上去像个小孩子——那人说他是医疗中心的医生乔巴，刚刚山治在超市采购的时候晕倒了被送到了他们那里，问索隆方不方便过去一趟。  
小医生不等索隆这边说话，又跟了一句只是因为低血糖不用太担心。

但乔巴的话还是成功把索隆搞心律失常了，右眼开始跳个不停，Alpha立刻询问搭档能不能立刻返程。

“你在开玩笑吧！绿发小哥。” 高大的运输员摇了摇头，“天气预报才说了要下雨，大家都指望着快点开到匹兹堡社区躲雨呢！”  
“我记得车厢里有一辆摩托？能把那个借我吗？”

“哈？你要骑摩托回去？”弗兰奇难以置信地看着索隆，但像是读出了Alpha眼里的坚定，驾驶员挠了挠头，“倒不是不能借，其实那摩托我特别改装过，时速很super……但是你确定真的要在时间雨里做Rick Deckard吗？”

“不是Rick Deckard，”索隆摇摇头，弗兰奇终于提到了一部他完整看过的电影——《银翼杀手》是索隆还在东亚时和战友们一起看的，不知为什么，向来对电影过目即忘的他无比清晰地记住了那部电影的剧情，尤其是那里的仿生人领袖Roy在临终前的遗言，“是Roy Batty，毕竟我可是真的见过飞船在猎户星座的边缘被击中燃起火光，还有C射线在唐怀瑟之门附近的黑暗中闪耀。” [见脚注1]

“哈？”弗兰奇愣住了，像是没能立刻接住索隆的梗。  
“好吧，”索隆耸耸肩，“我见过低配版的——我最好朋友的作战机在东京湾上空炸成了碎片，搜索他遗骸的小船顶的探照灯在黑夜里闪耀了一整晚。“

话一出口，Alpha才意识到他可能把气氛搞得更沉重了——因为蓝发Alpha的目光已经从刚才的不解转化成了惊诧。

于是索隆拍拍他的肩，“下次还有机会一起出任务的话，我可以给你讲讲过去的故事。先走一步了！”

ACT.4 上帝就在雨中  
God is in the Rain

山治睁开眼睛，看到被漆成奶黄色的墙壁和窗外颜色相近的夕光——这颜色让他很舒服，于是Omega伸了个懒腰，却感到手腕传来一阵冰凉的感觉。

Omega发现那里插着吊针，所有的记忆瞬间涌上来，他想起自己之前正在和超市的收银员激情砍价，说到一半突然眼前一阵发黑，后面的事情就完全不记得了。

他下意识伸手去抚摸自己的腹部，却意料之外地摸到一团杂草，山治难以置信地支起脑袋，就看到一坨绿油油的东西枕在自己胸部以下肚子以上的位置睡得正香。

“喂！那是你儿子不是枕头！” 虽然索隆并没有真的躺在自己肚子上，山治还是气不打一处来，金发Omega用足了十分力暴躁一推，绿发Alpha应声倒在了亮蹭蹭的木地板上。

“……靠，你脑子有病吧！”大概是被起床气驱使，Alpha揉着结结实实亲吻了地面的脑袋爬起来冲着山治骂，“用这么大劲是想谋杀吗？”

“你都快把你儿子压扁了我得救他啊！”山治幸灾乐祸地从床上坐起来，这时他注意到索隆的左眼戴着一副黑色眼罩，“你才是脑子有病吧！旁边明明有张空床干嘛非要趴到我身上睡！……说来你眼睛怎么了？”

Alpha没回答Omega的问题，而是直接爬上了床，岔开腿把金发男人夹在双膝之间把手抓向了Omega的腋窝。山治以前并不怎么怕痒，怀孕后却敏感得单纯被碰到某些地方都会痒得受不了，索隆要是再用信息素使坏，Omega会被刺激得连眼泪都流出来——他一边控制不住地爆笑一边抓着绿发男人的袖口让他赶紧停下，两个人打打闹闹了半天眼看着要把那张窄床弄塌，Alpha才终于收起他的魔爪从床上爬下来。

“不过你到底是怎么把自己弄到低血糖的？随便比划两下就能做出米其林三星味道的人居然有这种毛病，简直是匪夷所思。”  
“有时太困就懒得做饭了啊……况且一个人在家做饭也没意思。”山治打了个哈欠，把目光移向别处，索隆走到病房的另一边接了杯温水递过来，他伸手去接，两人肌肤相触的时候，Omega却意外摸到一处不太对劲的凸起。

他一把抓住了那只手，也不管它是不是还握着水杯——山治把索隆的手拽到眼前，最坏的预感被应验了，索隆的左手手背到手腕的位置都布满了密密麻麻的皱纹，青色的血管被皱纹扭曲挤压着模糊蔓延在皮肤下，Omega放下索隆的手，后知后觉地一把扯下他左眼上的眼罩，然后倒吸了一口冷气

眼罩的下面，同样是一块苍老的肌肤。

索隆淡定地从山治手中拿过眼罩重新戴好，又把掉在地上的水杯捡起来重新装填。

“喂，昨天下雨了对吧？……你之前说你要去达拉斯？车开到什么地方了？运输车不可能为了你一个人开回来，你是怎么回来的？”  
“骑摩托回来的。”  
“你他妈大脑也被时间雨淋了吗！为什么会想出在雨里骑摩托这种事？我只是低血糖而已…你为什么非得回来不可？”

索隆耸了耸肩，但山治像是完全没打算放过他，Omega的情绪越来越激动，“说话！你是不是全都知道了？”  
“我不知道你在说什么——”  
“放屁！你知道我说的是SRh-细胞的事情！”山治说出了那个词。而他确信自己看到索隆在听到那个词后身体微微颤栗了一下，这让他对自己长期以来的猜测更加确定了。

“山治，”索隆突然叫了他的名字，这让Omega有点恍惚，两个人在一起这么久这大概还是对方第一次如此正经地叫自己的名字，“至少今天，现在，在这里，我不想谈这件事，可以吗？”

山治只觉得他大脑里某根神经裂开了，他也不明白索隆这句话为何会让给他这么暴躁，金发男人掀开被子正要下床，腹部却突然传来一阵异动，山治停下动作，难以置信地伸手抚上隆起的部位，然后呆呆地抬头看向另一边的Alpha，“他踢我了。”

按理说他早该有这种感觉了，可大概是因为绿藻头的基因里带着点高冷，他们的孩子始终安安静静没有任何响动，这还是这么久以来山治第一次感受到胎动。

山治只觉得自己的眼泪都要掉下来了，Omega一把抓住恋人的手，放到自己肚子上，“喂，你说他以后会不会是个Alpha？或者Beta也行，总之以后能去看看世界就好……我还没去过纽约以外的地方呢，听说在中东有座几千年以前留下的玫瑰色古城，周围是把铁块放进去都不会沉没的海……这些他要是都能看看就好了……”

索隆听他一口气说完这些话，眼里霎时浮上一层柔软，他把金发男人揽到怀里，“你也没喝酒吧，怎么就像醉了一样。”

山治也抱住他，把头枕在Alpha的肩上，“……所以你全都知道了是吧。”

索隆默认了。

索隆第一次看到SRh-细胞这个词，是在山治办公室的碎纸机里。  
那时山治才怀孕不久，索隆偶尔会在没任务的时候接他下班。有一次山治不在办公室，索隆等他的时候意外在碎纸机的待办盒里看到了一份体检报告，就拽出来看了一眼。

SRh-细胞是一种极其罕见的、Omega在怀孕后逐渐分化而成的体细胞，也有很多科学家怀疑这个细胞是Omega们受时间雨的影响而产生的变异——总之，SRh-细胞有很高的概率会在Omega孕期的最后几个月里突然活性大增进而导致宿主脑死亡，但腹中的孩子生来就会拥有免疫时间雨的能力。

整件事最无解的地方在于SRh-细胞的生命进程是不可逆的。换句话说，即使发现SRh-细胞的存在后立刻终止妊娠，也无法阻止它向预定好的终点生长。  
山治会不会在这十个月里脑死亡，变成了一个只有上帝才能回答的问题。

从得知这件事的那天起，索隆就开始四处搜寻抑制这种细胞活性的方法。无奈这片多年前曾被人视为灯塔的土地远比他想象的更闭塞孤立，社区之间彼此隔绝、仅靠物资的运输勉强维持联系，最后索隆不得已申请调去了危险品运输处——虽然这样会牺牲一些和山治待在一起的时间，但至少能多去几个社区，多拜访一些当地的大学和科研机构。

但直到今天他仍然一无所获。

“医疗中心给我打电话说你晕倒的时候，我心脏都吓得差点从胸腔里掉出来……还好只是虚惊一场。”

山治听到索隆的这个形容后笑出了声——他仿佛永远都是这样，无论何时何地什么样的境况，只要他想，就能无拘无束地大笑出声。  
这是他最迷人的地方。

“我当时也吓死了，心想什么准备都没做那件事居然就这么来了，这也太倒霉了。”

这句话之后两个人很久都没有再说什么，他们就静静地拥抱着彼此，直到窗外的时间雨不期而至，之前缱绻温柔的夕光尽数被卷进乌云，像是从来没存在过。但那一天山治突然觉得，往日里只会带给他暴躁和焦虑的雨声，也能给他带来宁静。

ACT.5 被写满的笔记本  
A Note Book Out of Pages

第二天早上山治醒来的时候，索隆已经离开了，前一天他有提过想加入另一趟去亚特兰大社区的线路。  
和达拉斯一样，亚特兰大的这条路线也很稀有，山治知道索隆是个下定了决心就绝不会轻易改变的人，他必然是不会错过这个机会的。

一个人在医院待着也没什么意思，所以即使乔巴不太赞同，山治还是收拾好东西自作主张地回家了。  
他前脚刚进家门，伊万科夫的身影就出现在了门口。Omega没好气地看着阴魂不散的计划局局长，“你是跟踪狂吗？非要24小时不停地黏在我身后？”

伊万的神情有点微妙，一反常态没有开始声波攻击而是和山治大眼瞪小眼地站在客厅里互看了许久，然后他放下一大袋药，“你给我乖乖地每天挂水，另外如果身体不舒服别硬撑，赶紧联系我！”

“你别神经兮兮了，被你关心我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！” 山治把伊万科夫推出了自家的门。然后他合上门，对着那一桌子的药露出了苦笑——他其实很不喜欢他们这样对他说话，那会一遍又一遍地提醒他死神就在身后如影随形。

Omega长出一口气，把脑袋里的杂念清理掉，然后他环顾了一圈四周，发现自己才不过离开了两天，那个绿藻头就把家里弄得一团糟。

山治气得一边骂一边整理起索隆乱扔在房间里的各种杂物，整理到一半却突然看到装满自己小时候玩物的纸箱，几个月前他把这个箱子翻出来，本想着有时间好好整理一下，结果后来就忘了。

于是Omega干脆卷起袖子坐下，开始把那些东西一件件取出来整理，这些东西里历史最久的或许能追溯到美国尚未施行“蜂巢模式”的时候。里面还有一些山治年少时读过的书、穿过的制服和手作的木吉他，他全都一一拿出来整理好，然后最后，在箱子的底端，他看到一个羊皮笔记本。

无数的回忆突然像潮水一样涌来，这是他唯一留下的一件母亲的遗物。山治的母亲在他很小的时候就因病过世，后来父亲像是刻意要把亡妻的痕迹抹掉那样扔掉了所有母亲的旧物，只有这个笔记本偷偷被他藏起来才得以留存。

他翻开封皮，第一张空白页上写着歪歪扭扭的“Sanji Loves Mom”，短短几个单词像有某种魔力一样把Omega的眼睛弄得酸涩不已。他迅速翻过那一页，心血来潮地拿起一支笔，开始给他那位在生活技巧上像个弱智一样的绿藻头写育儿笔记，比如宝宝出生之后该给他听什么音乐、玩什么玩具，分化之前吃什么食物能最好地成长，分化之后又该怎样吃才能身体健康等等等等。

当他把那个只有二十多页的羊皮笔记本写完的时候，索隆刚好推门回家，看到山治后短暂地惊讶了一下，但随即露出笑容，“难怪亚特兰大的任务延期到明天了，看来今晚我注定得回家。”

山治被这句从索隆嘴里说出来显得分外油腻的情话搞得浑身恶寒，“……绿色植物吃错药了？怎么突然这么肉麻啊好恐怖！”  
索隆顿时满头黑线，“……不会说话就少说两句，没人把你当哑巴！赶紧穿好衣服，我借了越野车，据说今天曼哈顿能看到流星。”

Omega再次惊讶得说不出话——曼哈顿因为二十几年前的一场爆炸化成了废墟，那场爆炸也是人们下决心要推行蜂巢模式的导火索。总之，古老的曼哈顿早已废弃，如今在那里居然能观测到流星。

他们开着车偷偷潜入曼哈顿的废墟，索隆像是早就研究好了路线，长驱直入地把车开到了克莱斯勒大厦的遗迹——然后他小心翼翼地扶着行动已经不那么便利的Omega，爬上中间层一个相对完好的观景平台。

他们用了很久才爬上去，以至于站到平台上的时候流星雨已经开始了，高星等的流星数量已经足够多，足够被他们看到。

有生之年自己居然能在纽约看到流星——这是山治从十多年前就再没幻想过的事情，不，也许他幻想过，毕竟这些年来他曾有过那么多幻想。但那终究也只是幻想，后来就随着光阴的推移，和其他那些在他人眼里或许都带着幼稚的梦和愿望一起，化作了流年的飞沫。

“据说以前这里还繁华的时候根本看不到星星，结果现在反而能看到，真够讽刺的。”   
“没办法，人类的历史本来就是不断重复相同的错误。”  
“……不是吧，绿藻头居然会说出这么中二的话！”  
“怎么就中二了这是事实啊蠢卷眉！”

“嘁…”Omega撇撇嘴，“但我还是认为世界应该紧密相连，你总不能为了仰望星空就去割裂陆地吧？这不是舍本逐末嘛。”  
“……我不和你争这个，就像咱们第一天见面时候说的，’随便你怎么想’。”

“说起我们第一次见面，你当初到底为什么会到美国来……我知道是因为东亚那边一直打仗搞得你很烦，但总得有个什么具体的契机吧？”

听到山治的问题，索隆突然想起之前他在运输车上对弗兰奇没说完的话，是啊，自己还从没对任何人讲起过这件事呢。

“我……有个从小一起长大的朋友，我们一起加入了东亚联盟的革命军，十多年的战争里我们身边数不清的人死掉了，但我俩就像被幸运女神眷顾一样每次都能幸存。然后去年的某天……”索隆停顿了一下，压制住心脏处传来的阵阵钝痛，“我们和世界政府的军队在东京湾上空打了一场空战……我们原本都赢了，是在回基地的路上，有人在地面用跟踪导弹打中了他的飞机……第一枚其实只是擦过，他还有机会迫降，但他……主动去接下了第二枚，我认为第二枚导弹原本是要来找我的。”

“……不好意思。”Omega像是在懊恼不该问起这个问题。  
“没什么，把他的事情多告诉几个人也许他才不会真的消失吧。”这是Alpha的真心话，“说起来，你没放弃吧？”  
“哈？我？” 山治像是反应过来索隆在说什么。

索隆有些复杂地看着自己的恋人，又把目光移到远处的天际，“我联系到了一个能去欧洲的人，拜托他去见一个在苏黎世做医生的朋友……之前伊万告诉我，有传闻说瑞士已经开发出了SRh-细胞抑制剂的样品。”  
“哦你说这件事啊……”山治的神色很平静，但索隆不知道他是不是在故作轻松，“那只是个传说，我觉得是一些绝望的Omega凭空想象出来给自己安慰的，并不真实存在。”

Alpha耸耸肩，“随你怎么想，反正等那个人到了欧洲我们就会知道了。”

“……其实绿藻，”过了一会儿山治的声音又从耳边传来，这次有种少见的严肃，“关于’如果就这么死了我会不会不甘心’这件事，我思考的次数绝对不会少于一万次……那个该死的细胞在我身体里出现之后，我每天都会思考好几遍这件事。”

索隆怔忪了一下，他没料到山治这么突然地就开始自白。Omega继续了下去，“你就不好奇为什么  
家里的热水永远都不够用？因为我每次洗澡的时候都会哭，哭到眼泪不会再流出来才会关水出来。”  
“你……”索隆想让山治别再说了，他发现他才听了个开头就已经没法再听下去，可刚一开口，他就又无比深刻意识到自己根本无权这么做，背负着被死神盯梢宿命的人从来都不是他。

“但是后来我想明白了，”山治伸出一根手指，“第一活到现在我没有什么遗憾，”然后他又竖起第二根手指，“第二我还能留下很了不起的遗产……但我不是什么’伟大’的人……绿藻头，我只想说一件事，伊万那个变态其实是个善良的家伙，但社区的其他人会不会像他那么善良我可真说不好——我们的孩子会拥有免疫时间雨的能力，这是每一个社区每一个国家每一个梦想着能攻克时间雨的人都梦寐以求的能力……但是他不能成为实验品，绝对不能。”

临别遗言一般的话愈发刺痛着索隆的心，他一时之间竟想不出任何言辞来应答。Alpha沉默了很久很久，才从喉咙里挤出几个字，“……我明白。”  
“嗯，我知道你明白。”

这时候索隆注意到山治在颤抖——这大约还是这个要强倔强又温柔的Omega第一次这样毫不掩饰地把这份脆弱暴露在自己的视线中。

于是他抱住他，安慰式地吻住对方的额头，他们就维持着这个姿势很久很久，久到Omega的身体在Alpha的臂弯里归于平静。

而曼哈顿废墟的天空上，依然在闪过不计其数的流星。

ACT.6 就像泪水消失在雨中  
Like Tears in the Rain

那不过是再寻常不过的一天。

他在晨光里和山治道别，已有八个月身孕的Omega相较之前变得更加嗜睡，常常一整天都躺在床上昏睡着不起来——但那天山治奇迹般地醒了，还伸着懒腰问索隆晚上想吃什么。索隆说想吃海鲜饭，又叮嘱了一句记得撒百里香，金发男人迷迷糊糊地吐槽说这种奇怪的吃法也就只有口味清奇的绿藻头才想得出来。

那一天任务的目的地在罗德岛，加之没有下雨，索隆不到六点就回到了东纽约社区。  
回到家的时候，他看到金发男人正躺在床上睡着，神情温柔又安详，双手合拢放在隆起的肚腹上。

但他叫不醒他。

医疗中心的人赶过来，装模作样地把人送去抢救，过了几个小时之后，又惺惺作态地跑来通知索隆他的山治已经被正式判定为脑死亡。而因为在Omega身上发现了SRh-细胞，他们的孩子非常珍贵，为了确保万无一失，医院会立刻为山治实施剖腹产。

在所有的这些过程中，索隆始终一言不发，他静静地坐上了救护车，静静地收好后勤人员递来的山治的衣服，静静地坐在急救室前，又静静地听着那些人对他说话。

不知过了多久之后，伊万科夫出现在索隆面前，他把他从医疗中心大厅里的椅子上拽起来，说带他去看看儿子。  
Alpha像具尸体一样被计划局局长拽进一间房，那里面堆放着各式各样精密复杂的仪器，房间正中央放着一个保温箱，一个小婴儿正伸展着四肢躺在那里，看上去睡得很香。

直觉重新回到索隆的四肢，他想靠得更近一点却被伊万拉住，计划局局长指了指他们面前几米之外的一道红外线，告诉索隆如果触发了警报他们就再也别想走进这个房间了。

Alpha看着伊万科夫，就像是在看什么世界上最荒诞离奇匪夷所思的事物。  
最后他冷笑了一声，头也不回地走出了房间。

之后的那一段时间，索隆每天都去看山治。有时带酒，有时带迈阿密香烟，有时带几支家里的花，虽然那些花多半在去医院的途中就枯萎了——而栽在家里的那些也因为缺少山治的照料开始慢慢凋零。

总会有一天家里会连一朵花都不剩的。索隆这样想。

伊万科夫偶尔会带着索隆去偷偷看一眼孩子，然后就站在一边默默地听Alpha把他看到的关于他们孩子的一切都事无巨细地告诉山治，Omega的面容始终沉静又祥和，就像能听到索隆的话一样。

有一次，在索隆和伊万科夫一起离开医疗中心的时候，计划局局长委婉地问起Alpha有没有考虑过给山治实施安乐死——毕竟脑死亡是不可逆的，对于自由的灵魂而言，现在的状态或许是一种束缚。

说这话的时候计划局局长的视线并没有正对索隆，而是刻意地飘向远处。  
Alpha叹了口气，说你也犯不着现在就问这个问题，社区总不至于吝啬到连多开几天维生机器都不愿意吧。

伊万科夫说你知道我不是那个意思，索隆说我不需要知道你是什么意思。

这样的日子又过了几个月，纽约迎来了漫长的寒冬。  
在一个呵气成冰的早晨，东纽约社区的领袖米霍克找到了索隆的公寓。

米霍克已经很久没见过自己的儿子了，虽说索隆已经搬来东纽约社区快两年了，但米霍克还是对与自己的儿子同住一个社区这件事没什么实感，因为他俩除了在索隆刚搬来的时候见过几次面外，后来几乎再没有联系。

那是一间拥挤、陈旧但保养得很好的公寓，美中不足的地方在于客厅里能落脚的地方几乎都被各式各样的杂物堆满了——米霍克皱着眉，绕过眼前那一滩堆成小山的衣服和生活用品，然后在沙发的尽头发现了自己的儿子。

索隆像是还没起床，看到自己父亲来了也没有起身招待的意思。

米霍克拉开窗帘，阳光顿时冲散屋里的昏暗，绿发Alpha拉过被子蒙住头，闷闷地抱怨了一声什么。

“很久没见你了，你最近还好吗？”米霍克好不容易找到一把空闲的椅子坐下。  
“还行吧。”索隆淡淡地回了一句。

“听伊万说，你正试图让自己社会性死亡？”虽然不怎么见面，索隆的事情米霍克倒是从同事伊万科夫那里听说了七七八八——他已经好几个月没有去物资运输局报过到了，由于旷工次数太多，那边早已停掉了索隆的工资，米霍克甚至不知道这几个月没有收入来源的儿子是怎么生存下来的。

绿发男人慢悠悠地从沙发上坐起来，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，“……找我有什么事？”

这话搞得东纽约社区老大有点心情复杂，看来他这儿子从不认为自己会单纯上门来看望他——不过米霍克此次前来确实是有别的原因，“……有两个消息想告诉你，其一是昨天世界频道的公告，你的战友们、东亚联盟革命军取得了全面胜利，世界政府的军队撤出了东亚，换句话说，东亚不会推行’蜂巢模式’了，那边的任何一个地区都不会。”

索隆静静地看着米霍克，后者从他暗红色的瞳孔里读出了一点欣慰，但除此之外就不剩什么了。

米霍克叹了口气，“你小时候是个倔强的孩子，但意外的又是个爱哭鬼。”  
“……怎么突然提这种陈芝麻烂谷子的事。”  
“那时候你虽然爱哭，但又只会挑下雨的时候哭。我记得……那个小姑娘叫古伊娜吧？她去世的那天，你从她家里回来，一句话不说地闷了一整天，后来外面下雨了，你就一头扎到雨里，哭了很久很久。”

米霍克说完这话后，索隆没有立刻回复，像是陷入了某种沉思，正当米霍克以为这个话题就此结束而打算告诉索隆第二个消息的时候，索隆却突然说话了。

“因为……泪水会消失。”他喃喃地说。

这答案让米霍克一惊，但他还是淡然地追问，“泪水消失了，你就能忘记落泪的理由吗？”

绿发男人没回答这个问题。

见他不打算再说话，米霍克从衣袋里拿出一个盒子放在索隆面前，“这是今天早上送到我办公室的。虽然收件人写的是我，但应该是寄给你的。”

索隆露出不解的目光。

“这是苏黎世的实验室研制出来的SRh-细胞抑制剂样品，听说是你找那边定了这个东西。”

索隆僵在了原地，许久之后，Alpha站起身走向那个盒子，然后用微微颤抖的手指打开它取出里面黑色的玻璃密封瓶，深红色的眼睛明明沐浴在阳光下，却像是要滴出血一样悲凉。

“这是什么时候……”  
“全美国范围里，只有西雅图一个社区和瑞士之间有物资互换的协议。所以这个东西半年前先被寄到了西雅图，但西雅图社区那边……”米霍克停顿了一下，“半年才会批准一次我们社区的物资运输，所以……如果这里还是一个完整的国家，你半年前就该拿到它。”

米霍克思考了很久要不要把这个消息知会索隆。事实上，从收到这个东西起他这一整天都坐在办公室里反复犹豫，因为他无法判断这东西究竟会成为压断索隆的最后一根稻草还是把他从洪水里打捞上来的方舟。

然后米霍克看到索隆突然对着他露出了一个有点诡异的笑容，那既不能用苦涩形容也称不上是自嘲，当然更和愉悦不搭边，总之，索隆就带着那个笑容转过身，一步一步走到窗边，俯身把头贴到了玻璃上。

过了一会儿，米霍克看到那副肩膀开始微微颤抖，安静的空气被极力克制的沉重呼吸填满，一滴无声的眼泪落在窗台上，而那滴眼泪旁，摆着一盆死去的仙人球。

尾声  
ENDING

索隆小心翼翼地把小小的男婴从特质的婴儿床里抱出来，整个房间里漆黑一片，只有宝宝睡觉的区域下面亮着一盏微弱的应急灯。

这是他第一次触碰自己的孩子，整个动作显得笨拙又局促，Alpha在大脑里一遍又一遍地重复起伊万科夫的指示，左手托颈椎，右手托屁股，如果不小心把宝宝弄醒了再横着挪到左臂内侧用另一只手塞安抚奶嘴……

他用足了十成的小心，宝宝还是在被抱出来的一瞬间就惊醒了，眼看着他张开嘴下一秒就要嚎啕大哭，索隆不管三七二十一把提前准备好的安抚奶嘴塞进了那张小嘴。

哭声变成闷闷的呜咽，绿发Alpha顾不得心疼地把儿子搂进怀里，往楼梯间跑去。

他刚才在切断这一层电力供应的同时也关掉了整栋楼的监控，一切顺利得让他有点不可置信，但这或许得归因于伊万科夫的相助，不，单独一个计划局局长应该没这么大能耐，那个男人——索隆想起那双如鹰隼般锐利的眼睛——恐怕也默许了这件事。

索隆抱着孩子走进了山治的病房，金发男人还像往常一样静静躺在床上，有种被时光尘封的美感，Alpha不知道是不是他产生了幻觉，Omega的嘴角似乎残存着一丝笑容。

Alpha俯下身，轻轻把他们的孩子放到Omega身边，宝宝已经不闹了，被放到床上后更是惬意地翻了个身，像是本性使然那样贴在了山治的身上——这还是他们第一次这样亲密无间地依偎，如果可以，索隆真想让他们三个一起多待上一些时间，就像世界上所有那些平凡的家庭一样。

可他并没有那么多时间。最多再有十分钟，电力和监控系统就会恢复，他得在这件事发生之前带着宝宝离开这栋楼。

于是他坐到床上，掰开山治冰凉的手，把婴儿的小手放进去，又把自己的手覆盖在上面，三个人的手从此紧紧地握在一起，Alpha弯腰吻上金发男人的眼睛，“事情已经决定好了，东亚那边的革命军取得了胜利……我打算带我们的孩子去东京，去你所说的，那个’紧密相连的世界’。”

说这话的同时，索隆把手伸到病床旁那台机器的后面慢慢摸索，然后在某个地方，他摸到了一个凸出来的地方，那是一个开关，只要关上那个开关，一切就都结束了。

疼痛感开始像潮水一样啃噬着Alpha已经百孔千疮的心脏，他也不知道那颗心所能承受痛苦的极限在什么地方。如果真有极限这种东西存在的话，那里绝对已经烂掉了一千次一万次，可之前无论哪一次都绝不会比这次更痛——索隆看着山治沉睡的面孔，想起他刚抵达社区的时候第一次从两沓文件后面看见这张脸的那个瞬间，那就像是发生在昨天，还甚是清晰可辨，但其实所有的过往都像永恒流年里微不足道的飞沫，已在面前的人合拢的双眼里支离破碎。

他最后一次吻上Omega的唇，轻轻道了一声晚安，然后手指用力按下那个开关，在不等任何事情发生之前从背包里拿出钩锁，飞速地抱起已经又一次陷入了沉睡的婴儿，从大敞的窗户跳了出去——

Alpha的影子在月光的掩映下倏地划过窗台，瞬间就不见了。

THE END

[脚注1]Rick Deckard和Roy Batty都是电影《银翼杀手》中的人物。电影中Roy Batty在雨中的独白被誉为“电影史上最浪漫的临终遗言”，那段独白的全文是“我曾见过你们人类无法想象的绝景，太空飞船在猎户星座的边缘被击中燃起熊熊火光，C射线在唐怀瑟之门附近的黑暗中闪耀，而所有的这些过往都会消失在时间里，就像泪水消失在雨中。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小岛监督借着《死亡搁浅》里说世界应该紧密相连，人类的命运捆绑在一根线上。同时尾田说鱼人们应该到回到地面。  
> 以前并不这样觉得。现在深以为然。  
> 流年的飞沫是雨，也是眼泪。  
> 索隆的眼泪在雨中消失了。可他们的爱没有消失，那份联结依然存在，永远都存在。  
> 小岛监督和尾田，都是了不起的人呀。


End file.
